evilliouschroniclesfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Michelle Marlon
Michelle Marlon, também conhecida como Princesa do Sono, era a filha de Gallerian Marlon e Mira Yarera. Depois de uma viagem com sua mãe no S.S. Titanis, um polvo gigante atacou o navio e Michelle se afogou no naufrágio. Após sua morte, seu pai começou a coletar os recipientes do pecado. No final do mundo, ela forjou um contrato com Eve e começou a ajudar Gallerian a restaurar o mundo. História Infância Michelle nasceu filha de Gallerian Marlon e Mira Yarera em EC 962. No ano seguinte, seus pais foram forçados a se casar devido às circunstâncias de seu nascimento.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 4 Vivendo na mansão da família em Levianta, Michelle foi criada principalmente pelos servos de seus pais, Bruno Zero, Rennert, Katerina e Larisa.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 6 Em EC 964, a jovem Michelle foi colocada para dormir por Bruno antes de acordar ao som das discussões de seus pais.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 5 Conforme crescia, Michelle muitas vezes se ofereceu para ajudar os empregados nas tarefas domésticas. Em algum momento durante sua infância, ela leu "A Filha do Mal", de Yukina Freezis, apreciando o livro. Mais tarde, ela viu uma foto de sua avó Elluka Clockworker.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 6 Em algum momento, Michelle posou com seus pais para uma fotografia, sorrindo.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 5 A jovem mais tarde percebeu o relacionamento sem amor de seus pais e ficou preocupada com isso, embora escondesse em público sua preocupação por medo de prejudicar a reputação de Gallerian.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 6 A História do Naufrágio Em EC 978, Michelle foi aceita na Universidade Levin. No verão daquele ano, ela cumprimentou Tony Ausdin e Shiro Netsuma alegremente na porta de sua casa, chamando em voz alta por seu pai avisando que os dois soldados haviam chegado, os vendo entrar em seguida. Mais tarde naquele ano, Michelle sugeriu aos seus pais que fizessem uma viagem antes de começar a faculdade, convencendo sua mãe a ir junto. Conversando com seu pai em relação à viagem na sala da mansão, Michelle o ouviu recusar por ter acabado de se tornar juiz principal e precisar trabalhar. Interrogada sobre o destino da viagem, Michelle explicou que ela originalmente queria ir para Maistia antes de decidir ir a Marlon visitar seu avô, prometendo telefonar para Gallerian todos os dias. Enquanto brincava com o pai sobre encontrar homens estranhos, Michelle ouviu Larisa anunciar que Ma tinha vindo visitá-los e observou a mulher Jakokuesa entrar e se apresentar. Michelle notou a semelhança de Ma com sua avó, informada pela mulher de que mudara de rosto por respeito a Elluka. Depois de ouvir Ma mencionar que havia conseguido juventude e beleza com a ajuda de um lugar chamado Lunaca Labora, Michelle expressou o desejo de ir até lá para se tornar bonita. Ma então disse a ela que não precisava fazê-lo porque já era bonita e acabou exatamente como Ma pensou. Depois, Ma se aproximou de Michelle e disse que queria conversar com ela. Dizendo à mulher sobre seus planos de viagem, Michelle prometeu que conversariam assim que ela retornasse. A jovem então ouviu quando Ma pediu a Gallerian para patrocinar uma adaptação cinematográfica de "A Filha do Mal"; ficando animado com a menção de um filme, Michelle foi oferecida por Ma para atuar como Michaela. Três semanas depois, Michelle embarcou no S.S. Titanis com sua mãe. Navegando para Marlon, a garota ficou lá por um tempo.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 6 Mais tarde, durante a viagem de retorno do navio para Elphegort, um polvo gigante atacou o Titanis; como resultado da destruição do navio, Michelle se afogou.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 7 Fim do Mundo Após a destruição do Terceiro Período em EC 999, Michelle se reuniu com seu pai, Gallerian. Eles logo se encontraram com Gammon Octo, do Partido Tasan, e Irina Clockworker, o ser que uma vez habitou a Boneca Mecânica. Os quatro decidiram colaborar para salvar o mundo invocando o Final do Julgamento, planejando fazê-lo com os filhos gêmeos de Irina, Adam e Eve, promulgando um Re_Birthday, enquanto a alma de Irina possuía o reconstruído Teatro do Mal. Como parte do plano, eles também começaram a procurar Ma, na esperança de torná-la um ser puro, fundindo as almas dos sete contratantes mais compatíveis com o respectivo Demônio do Pecado contratante, incluindo Michelle e Gallerian.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 7 Para facilitar isso, Michelle forjou um contrato com Eve, obtendo seu poder para que pudesse fazer dormir qualquer alma que pudesse atrapalhar a busca pelos contratantes.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 6 Assumindo a aparência de Margarita Blankenheim, a "Princesa do Sono" viajou para Toragay. Canalizando as memórias e personalidade de Eve, Michelle refinou uma fórmula do Oitavo "Gift" para que pudesse colocar almas para dormir. Ela então soltou seu novo veneno no ar, espalhando-o pela região de Evillious, enquanto colocava as almas do Submundo em um sono profundo. Algum tempo depois, Michelle foi abordada por Allen Avadonia; sob a ilusão de que ela era Eve Moonlit devido ao seu uso de energia, ela o confundiu com Hansel e discutiu com ele enquanto ela espalhava ainda mais Gift pelo ar. Como ela, profundamente enraizada em sua identidade de Eve, se recusou a ouvir a razão, Michelle foi abordada pelo verdadeiro Hansel. Apesar de suas tentativas de detê-lo, Michelle e seu veneno foram lacrados na Boneca Mecânica.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Sloth Algum tempo depois, Michelle escapou de seu recipiente para continuar a caçada. Quando Gumillia reuniu vários contratantes do pecado no Submundo, Gallerian convocou Michelle para eles e usou o hipnotismo de Eve para manipular Prim Marlon à atacar. Quando Prim foi vencida, Michelle tentou espalhar Gift em vez da ordem de Gallerian; Aflita pela crise de identidade que estava sendo causada pelos poderes de Eve, Michelle dissipou a toxina e fugiu com Gallerian,Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 6 viajando para o reconstruído Teatro do Mal. Uma vez que Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, Kayo Sudou e Sateriasis Venomania vieram confrontá-la, Michelle calmamente os cumprimentou e os conduziu mais adiante no corredor, na promessa de uma explicação. Entrando no quarto interior no escritório do diretor, Michelle brincou com os gêmeos Adam e Eve, enquanto Gammon e Gallerian conversavam com os intrusos. Quando Ma de repente ressurgiu de dentro de Riliane, Michelle foi absorvida junto com o resto dos contratantes.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 7 Pouco antes da derrota de Ma, Michelle se separou da fusão.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 10 Ela foi presumivelmente incorporada no novo mundo criado pelo Re_birthday de Allen e Riliane.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 12 Legado Depois da morte de Michelle, Gallerian sofreu muito com sua perda, muitas vezes ficando dentro do quarto dela para se lembrar dela. Ma usaria mais tarde o vínculo de Gallerian com Michelle para manipular o juiz, alegando que a alma de Michelle havia sobrevivido e estava dentro da Boneca Mecânica, e que Gallerian precisava coletar todos os sete recipientes do pecado para curá-la. Gallerian então forjou um contrato com Adam Moonlit e começou a ouvir uma voz vinda da boneca, acreditando ainda mais na mentira. Logo depois, o juiz começou a fazer negociações judiciais dissimuladas a fim de coletar os recipientes do pecado.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 7 Anos após a morte de Michelle, sua meia-irmã, Nêmesis Sudou, zombaria mais tarde de seu pai por acreditar que a boneca era Michelle, julgando-o insano.The Muzzle of Nemesis Após a destruição do Terceiro Período, Hansel fingiu ser Michelle durante um dos julgamentos de Gallerian na vida após a morte, utilizando a afeição do juiz por ela para intervir durante o julgamento de Allen Avadonia.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Greed Traços e Personalidade Criada com profundo afeto de seu pai, Michelle era uma jovem gentil e alegre. Amando ambos os pais, ela desejava que eles fossem unidos como uma família. Por causa disso, Michelle estava preocupada com o casamento claramente sem amor de seus pais, embora tivesse o cuidado de não demonstrar seus sentimentos por temer afetar a reputação deles. A jovem também se empenhou em ajudar os servos de sua família, oferecendo-se para ajudá-los nas tarefas domésticas. Possuindo uma atitude otimista, Michelle agia visivelmente animada com a menção de um de seus interesses, alguns dos quais eram filmes e livros de Yukina Freezis. Querendo ser bonita, Michelle geralmente usava um design arcaico como seu vestido preferido.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 6 Apesar de sua aparente alegria, a personalidade de Michelle fez dela a contratante mais compatível para Eve, o Demônio da Preguiça. Após seu contrato com Eve, Michelle ficou confusa com sua própria identidade, insegura de quem ela era e canalizando a identidade de Eve em vez dela mesma. Talentos e Habilidades Michelle foi uma estudante excepcional e se destacou em seus estudos, sendo aceita na Universidade Levin aos dezesseis anos. Ela também era capaz de fazer tarefas domésticas e podia ajudar os criados de sua família nas tarefas domésticas quando necessário. Herdando o cabelo verde de sua mãe e as feições graciosas de seu pai, Michelle possuía uma beleza jovem e era considerada uma candidata a ser escolhida para atuar como Michaela em uma adaptação cinematográfica de "A Filha do Mal". A garota também tinha uma voz poderosa e capaz de ser bem alta.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 6 Como resultado de seu contrato, Michelle usava o poder de Eve como se fosse seu, incluindo sua hipnose e controle sobre o "Gift". No entanto, isso lhe custou a confusão sobre sua própria identidade, assim como ela às vezes se tornava incapacitada ao usar seus poderes devido ao seu coração indo para Eve. Ela também foi capaz de quebrar a fronteira entre o Submundo e o Terceiro Período, bem como se teleportar na rapidez de um flash de luz.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 6 Relações Gallerian Marlon: Pai de Michelle. Michelle tinha um bom relacionamento com seu pai e era muito querida por ele. Como resultado, ela tinha o desejo de vê-lo ter sucesso em suas ambições e estava consciente de proteger sua reputação. Apesar disso, ela estava preocupada com o relacionamento pobre de seus pais. Mira Marlon: Mãe de Michelle. Michelle era próxima de sua mãe, mas muitas vezes estava preocupada com o relacionamento de seus pais, já que os dois raramente se falavam e pareciam estar em condições ruins. Bruno Zero: Um mordomo que trabalhava para a família de Michelle. Sendo criada também por Bruno, ela estava perto dele e sempre o ajudava e aos outros criados quando eles estavam cheios de tarefas. Eve: O Demônio da Preguiça com quem Michelle forjou um contrato no final do Terceiro Período. Ela fez uso do poder de Eve para ajudar Gallerian a restaurar o mundo, e canalizou sua personalidade a ponto de não ter certeza de quem ela era. Trívia Conceituação e Origem * O nome de Michelle é parcialmente inspirado em seu representante Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku, com ambos os nomes compartilhando as duas primeiras letras. * Seu sobrenome, Marlon, é uma referência a Mammon, o demônio patrono da ganância. Galeria |-|Arte Conceitual = SCPalbumconcept.png|Princesa do Sono vista no álbum Sete Crimes e Punições MargaritaSCPconcept.png|Arte Conceitual da Princesa do Sono em Sete Crimes e Punições JudgmentColorCharacter.png|Perfil de Michelle em Pecados Mortais: Julgamento de Corrupção Heavenly novel02.jpg|Perfil de Margarita Blankenheim em Pecados Mortais: Mestre do Paraíso Celestial |-|Músicas = Clockwork doll.jpg|A Boneca Mecânica desperta vista como Michelle em Julgamento de Corrupção GallerianHugMoN.png|Gallerian alucinando que ele está abraçando Michelle em A Mira de Nêmesis Drowningmichelle.png|Michelle se afogando no PV SCPPVMargarita.png|Princesa do Sono é vista em Sete Crimes e Punições THATWASTERRIFYINGJESUSF.png|Princesa do Sono em Mestre do Paraíso Celestial |-|Livros = SCPStoryCover.png|Princesa do Sono na capa de Sete Crimes e Punições SCPSleepPrincess.png|Princesa do Sono é vista no conto JoCGallerianMichelle.png|Michelle é vista em Pecados Mortais: Julgamento de Corrupção Heavenlygalleyandsleepprincess.jpg|Princesa do Sono é vista em Pecados Mortais: Mestre do Paraíso Celestial |-|Mangá = SCP!Margarita.png|Princesa do Sono é vista em Sete Crimes e Punições! |-|Miscelânea = SSPCoverLimitedEdition.png|Princesa do Sono é vista no álbum Sete Crimes e Punições MargaritaSSP.png|Perfil da Princesa do Sono no website de Sete Crimes e Punições Judgmentofcorruptionprev.jpg|Michelle em um pôster anunciando Pecados Mortais: Julgamento de Corrupção postado pela PHP Comix Galley michelle.png|Ilustração do PV de Michelle no artbook Cocoon de Ichika tumblr nnu37m7N921sui5z3o1 1280.jpg|Ilustração do PV de Michelle se afogando no artbook Aparições Referências en:Michelle Marlon es:Michelle Marlon fr:Michelle Marlon vi:Michelle Marlon Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Personagens Representados por Hatsune Miku Categoria:Sete Pecados Mortais Categoria:A Filha do Mal Categoria:Julgamento de Corrupção Categoria:A Mira de Nêmesis Categoria:Saga da Canção de Ninar Mecânica Categoria:Levianta Categoria:Estados Unidos de Evillious Categoria:Linhagem Venomania Categoria:Família Marlon Categoria:Preguiça